1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to a method and to a circuit arrangement for the transmission of data signals between control devices connected to one another via a clock-controlled loop system operated directionally dependent.
2. Related Applications:
The present application is related to the following applications, all filed simultaneously herewith: Ser. No. 900,901 (Kerschner, Michels-Krohn, UnterGruber); Ser. No. 900,902 (Michels-Krohn, UnterGruber); Ser. No. 900,904 (Michels-Krohn, UnterGruber) and Ser. No. 900,908 (Michels-Krohn, UnterGruber).
3. Description of the Prior Art:
Data transmission systems are known wherein the control devices are control devices of a data switching system, whereby data signals to be output proceeding from a control device to a further control device are transmitted in sections from control device to control device in the form of a signal block together with a receiver address identifying a control device as the receiver which precedes the data signals. The signal block is characterized by a block start identifier, a sender address identifying the control device emitting the signal block as the transmitter which is attached to the data signals, and by a block end identifier. In response to the acceptance of a signal block, a control device selected as the receiver emits an acknowledgement signal together with the sender address for that control device from which the received signal block had been previously emitted.
A method is known wherein a signal block constructed as described above is transmitted proceeding from one control device of a loop system to a further control device in German OS No. 31 36 495. In the control device selected as the receiver, an acknowledgement information signal block is compiled in response to the reception of a signal block, this acknowledgement information signal block being subsequently transmitted to that control device from which the signal block just received had been previously emitted. The acknowledgement information signal block is thereby compiled in the same way as the previously received signal block, i.e., receiver address and sender address for the acknowledgement signal to be transmitted are attached to the actual acknowledgement signal. The two addresses for this purpose are derived from the signal block just received. A control outlay which is sometimes undesired is thus required in the individual control devices for the reception of signal blocks and the transmission of acknowledgement information signal blocks connected therewith.